


growing up

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [277]
Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, maybe a tad bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl is young but she looks so familiar— "Have you been in the Wood before?" Pooh Bear asks, coming to a stop beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: growing up  
> Disclaimer: the girl is mine  
> Warnings: future!fic  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 325  
> Prompt: Winnie-the-Pooh, any, playing Pooh sticks

The girl is young but she looks so familiar— "Have you been in the Wood before?" Pooh Bear asks, coming to a stop beside her. Piglet is bouncing beside him, nervous. He does so fear meeting new people. 

She looks harmless, though. "I don't think so," she says. She looks at Pooh then Piglet and then around at the trees. "I'm Kristin," she says smartly with a toss of her hair, holding out her hand. "And you?" 

"Winnie the Pooh," he says with a jolly laugh, shaking her hand firmly. "Friends call me Pooh Bear." 

"Pi-Piglet," Piglet says with a squeak when she offers her hand to him. Pooh is very proud when he takes her hand. 

"What is there to do around here?" Kristin asks. 

There is something to familiar about her. Her eyes? A long time ago, Pooh had a friend with eyes that same color. 

"Kristin," Pooh says, "have you ever played Pooh Sticks?" 

She shakes her head. 

"Come on, then," he says. "Piglet, will you join us?" 

"I, I don't think so," Piglet answers. "I'll go help Rabbit with his garden." He hurries off and Pooh sighs. 

"It was good to meet you!" Kristin calls after him. She glances around at the trees again. 

"The brook is this way," Pooh says, turning; Kristin falls into step with him. She’s not much taller. “Gather up a good stick,” Pooh instructs, looking hard at the ground as they pass by.

“My dad’s told me about a place like this,” she says. “What’s it called?” 

Her dad— “Is his name Christopher?” Pooh asks, not sure why that name is important. 

“No,” Kristin says, crouching down to grab a stick. “My grandpa was named Christopher, though.” 

“It’s a good name,” Pooh tells her. “And that’s a good stick!” 

“So what are the rules?” Kristin scoops up another stick. 

“They’re rather simple,” Pooh says, because all things are, in the Hundred Acre Wood.


End file.
